Murder So Sweet
by Trekkieb
Summary: A little chocolate...a little murder


**Disclaimer: **21 Jump Street is owned by Stephen J. Cannell and FX. No money is being made off this, and no copyright infringements intended, so please don't sue.   
**Rating: **G   
**Summary: **A little chocolate...a little murder

**Murder So Sweet**   
**byTrekkieb**   
trekkieb_99@yahoo.com

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, brownies!"

"Ooh."

"Back off, Penhall. They're for everyone, you know."

"Mrfmmm. These are good."

"You're the best, Blowfish."

The various noises and remarks came from the group of young police officers devouring the plate of brownies Sal Banducci had brought to work. The cocoa confections were melt-in-your-mouth delicious with walnuts baked in, and topped with a thick, creamy chocolate sauce.

Everyone was finishing licking their fingers when Captain Fuller came into the room. He tossed a folder onto Hanson's desk, which they were all gathered around, and said, "Okay, you guys. We've got a new case."

Penhall picked up the manila folder, leaving dark smudge prints on the edges. He looked through it. "Christian Parks. Sounds familiar. Hey isn't he...?"

Harry Ioki filled in the gap. "He was in "Vampires in Newark," wasn't he? Man, that was a great movie." Hoffs shook her head at her partner's lack of good taste.

The captain spoke again. "He was eighteen. He was the victim of a hit-and-run last night outside of a restaurant in Tresdale."

"Ouch," Hanson muttered. "Why are we on the case?"

"You got anything better to do, Hanson? I didn't think so."

* * *

Tom and Doug headed on over to talk to Christian's agent, while Judy and Harry talked to some witnesses. They got out of Tom's Mustang and walked into Greg Eagle's office. As they waited in the reception area, they looked around.

One wall had great big pictures of what looked, to Tom anyway, like big fish in bright blues and purples. Laying on the reception counter was some weird kind of feather duster with a carved wooden handle and striped feathers.

After a minute, they met Mr. Eagle. They questioned him about Christian, when he'd last seen him, where he'd been last night, if he had an alibi. He answered quickly. Too quickly.

Penhall drew Hanson aside. "He's lyin'," he said.

"I agree," Hanson replied.

They turned back in time to see Eagle goingout the fire escape.

The two cops groaned in unison. "Why do they always have to run?" Hanson whined.

"Must be in some kind of handbook, or something."

Hurriedly, they clambered down the fire escape after the fleeing man. He led them down a narrow alley--right into a dead end. Eagle looked about desparately for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere to go. He pulled out the little pistol he had stuck in his coat pocket and fired at Tom and Doug.

Cursing, they ducked behind trashcans for cover. "Where'd he get a gun?" Penhall demanded.

"Who cares! He's shooting at us!"

"I noticed that."

"Hey, Eagle!" Hanson called out.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you make it easier on yourself--not to mention us--and surrender?"

"Sorry. But I don't think so. I don't want to go to jail." With that he fired at them three more times.

"I counted six shots," Hanson whispered.

"Me too," Penhall answered back. They counted to three then stood in the center of the alley. Eagle fired at them again, but he was out of bullets. He looked down at his gun, and missed seeing the two cops run toward him. Before he knew what happened, Eagle was in cuffs being read his rights

* * *

Later, back at the Chapel, Tom and Doug were filling out the endless paperwork that came with making an arrest. At least, they were supposed to be. Penhall sat with his feet on his desk, playing with Harry's little lucite head.

Judy leaned an elbow on her desk and toyed with her pencil. "So, why did Eagle kill Christian?"

"He said Christian was going to fire him, and he just got mad," Hanson answered.

"Hmm."

Suddenly, Penhall's head came up. "Hey!" he said. "Weren't there any brownies left? I thought I saw some."

Everybody got up and started searching for the tasty treats.

From his office, Adam Fuller watched his officers search in vain. With a smirk, he left his window and sank into his chair. With an evil grin, he sank his teeth into the last of the walnut brownies.

~~~~~   
finis

Hope you enjoyed it!   
  
  
  



End file.
